Still Believe in Love
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Edward left. Bella was pregant with Edward's baby, and James changed Bella. What do you think will happen when Edward and Bella reunite with two beautiful twins? It's still a Bella and Edward story sorry i just had to add this. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

--80 years ago--

The school day just ended, and I have tons of homework. The whole day was so boring; I almost fell asleep in my English class, but thank God I didn't, it would have been so embarrassing. I started walking towards my truck when I remembered that Edward wanted to tell me something. Edward had not driven me to school today; come to think of it, he hasn't driven me to school for over a month. Even Alice wasn't the same enthusiastic vampire that I know of. She wasn't the same Alice who would drag me to the mall or give me makeovers. The rest of the Cullens are the same; they had been so distant lately. In fact, I don't even remember the last time I was over at their 'mansion.' I started to walk towards Edward's car instead as I think of any reason as to why the Cullens are acting so weird.

I reached Edward's car, and there was something inside me that's telling me to just walk away. I saw Edward leaning against his car like Adonis, but something was different. He wasn't smiling like he usually does. He was just standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, and he was looking up in the sky. It wasn't like the other days where he would start walking towards me before I was even ten feet closer, but today, he was just standing there. I cleared my throat as I got beside him; it seemed like he didn't hear me or smell me coming at all because he just stood there. As soon as he heard me clear my throat, he jerked his head towards me.

"Hi." I said, and I came up to him to give him a hug, but he stopped me before I can even touch him.

"Bella, can we go to a place somewhere private? I'll have Alice drive your truck home." Edward said, but his face held no emotions. His topaz eyes just stared back at me, but with no passion.

"Sure." I said, and surprisingly, I got nervous. What is it that he wants to talk about, that it has to be somewhere private?

I got into Edward's car quietly. I didn't questioned him any further because I know that he wouldn't tell me until we get to the 'private' place that he was talking about. I just sat ther there quietly as he drove like a maniac towards my house.

"Edward, you could have just told me that we would be going at my house." I said, but he didn't respond. He got out of the car, but he didn't open my door for me this time, and he just started walking towards the woods.

"Okay, some gentleman you are." I muttered to myself, though I'm pretty sure he heard me loud and clear. I just followed him towards the trees, and we walked in silence. Since he wanted to talk to me in private, would this be the right time to tell him—that I'm—that we're having a baby? I was going to tell him last week, but he never comes over at night anymore. I only did 'it' with Edward, and since he was a vampire, we didn't bother using any protection. Vampires can't have babies after all, but I was wrong because I got pregnant.

Edward finally stopped walking so I stopped too. He stood there while he was looking at the green ground. He was starting to make me feel uncomfortable so I decided to start talking.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked without looking at him.

"We're leaving." He said, and I automatically got confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and the tears were starting to form in my eyes, and it felt like something was stuck up in my throat.

"I mean we're leaving Forks, you, and everything else." He said, and as soon as he said that, it was like I got punched in my stomach.

"No, you can't." I said, and the tears started to roll down.

"Bella, you can't imagine how much trouble I've—we've put you in. James is still out there, and he knows that whereever I am, you're there. If we leave, he'll think that you're with me, and leave you alone." He said.

"But you can't leave!" I shouted at him.

"Why Bella? Explain to me why? Bella, this is for your own safety! You know what? I'm gone." He said, and ran away.

"Because I'm three months pregnant." I said, but I knew that he was too far away to hear me now. I wanted to run after him, but knowing that he had his vampire speed, I didn't stand a chance.

I probably spent ten minutes crying on the ground. Just when I was about to stand up, I heard someone walk in front of me. I looked up and what I saw shocked me. It was James.

"Did Edward finally leave you?" James asked, and his voice sounded like he really was curious.

"Why do you care? Just kill me already if that's what you're here for. I mean, you have been chasing me around for a long time, and now you finally got the chance to do whatever you want to me." I said.

"Is that what you thought I wanted?" he asked as his crimson red eyes looked me up and down.

"Is it?" I asked, and looked down on the ground.

"Girl, I only chased you around because I wanted to talk to you, but your Edward kept on protecting you." He said, and that really shocked me. Edward could read minds, and yet he wasn't telling me the whole reason why James was chasing me. He was lying to me this whole time.

"Well, now we're alone. Talk." I commanded.

"Well, you see, when I saw you the night the Cullens were playing baseball, I was amazed at how they can stand your scent. It was very appealing, I mean I almost wanted to drink your blood there, but I wanted to change my life. I wanted to be just like the Cullens, and since they kept on running away from me, there's no one else to help me." James said, and it was very shocking. Why didn't he just tell the Cullens right in the field?

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked curiously.

"As you may have known, Victoria was my mate. I was never in love with her. I just go along with her so that I wouldn't have to travel around alone. She doesn't like the idea of being a vegetarian. I was actually happy that your boyfriend killed her. She was too bossy." James said as he chuckled to himself.

"And this concerns me how?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you've always wanted to be a vampire so I'm making you an offer. I'll change you then you could keep me company. Of course we would have to go somewhere where there isn't a lot of humans." James said. Should I take the offer? I know I've always wanted to be a vampire, but can I handle it?

"You do know that as soon as I make my decision, Alice will see it, right?" I said. Will they come back if Alice sees this vision? Oh what the heck, they've been on planning on leaving me for months, why should they care about my decision?

"Yeah." James said.

"Fine, I'll take your offer." I said.

"Fantastic, when do you want to do it?" James asked.

"Now." I said.

"Are you sure?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Really sure?" he asked again.

"Oh, just bite me already!" I said, and he walked slowly towards me. He was showing off his white sharp teeth at me. For some reasons, I wasn't scared at all. I wasn't even scared of him killing me.

A minute had past, and I felt his sharp teeth penetrate my pale white neck. I could feel the blood flowing. For some bizzare reason, I felt pleasure instead of pain. James was biting my neck for what felt like hours. As soon as he stepped away from me, I heard him say something.

"You're blood is so tasty." James said, and I just smiled to myself.

**Author's Note: I just want to try this out. If you guys want me to continue this story, just tell me. If not, then I won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

When James changed me 80 years ago, we faked that I was kidnapped so that we wouldn't have to worry about faking my death because that would have been really hard to do. It hurts to leave my dad and mom, but it was my choice. It was my choice to be a vampire, and I'm not regretting any of it. I mean, I miss my parents and all, but I love being a vampire. As long as I have my daughters with me, and of course James to be my father when I need on, then I'm fine.

I was reading one of my favorite books when James came in. It was raining oustide so James was a little wet.

"Hello ladies." James said as he walked in through the door with his bag in his hand.

"Hi Uncle James." My daughters said in unison. About eight months after James changed me, I gave birth to two beautiful girls, Lizabeth Rose and Marie Anne. They were born half vampires, so they're really not that different from being humans. They can sleep, eat human food, and cry just like everyone else around us. Although they're half vampires, they still have abilities that humans don't. They have super strenght and speed; although they're half human, they still need to feed on blood so it's really cool that they get to go hunting with me. I didn't really have problems adjusting to the diet because I find human blood unappetizing. Aside from have super strenght and speed, Lizabeth Rose can see the future, and Marie Anne can put anything to sleep when she sings. I, for one, have two abilities; I can read minds and see the future. When my daughters reached their eighteeth birthday, they stopped aging, which was cool because we could spend the rest of uor eternity together.

"Hey." I said as I looked up from the book that I was reading.

"I have something to tell you." James said as his topaz eyes stared back at my daughters and me.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was offered a teaching job in Forks, and I took it. I mean I don't hate this place, but I want to try something new." James said with a very ecstatic voice. His news took me by surprise, but in a good way.

"That's great! When are we leaving?" I said. I'm really excited. It's been 80 years since we've been in America. No one will be able to recognize us now back in Forks. Everyone I knew from there are probably dead now.

"You don't mind?" James asked. He really changed. He is now an English teacher. He helped me through my pregnancy. He cares for my daughters and me the most. He helped me raise them. He's done so much for me that I would do anything for him.

"Not at all. We've been here, in England, for I don't know how long, and I want to get out of here." I said. It's true we've been in England for a long time that I started talking with the accent.

"What about the girls?" he asked as he looked at them.

"We're fine with it. Don't worry about us." Lizabeth said as she stopped playing her videogames.

"That's great. We're leaving tomorrow night so we better start packing up." James said excitedly. He gave me a very fatherly hug, and a kiss on my forehead. When he let me go of me, I remembered that we have to worry about the house. What are we going to do with it? This is actually the first house we've owned. When we were living in the other country, we just rented a small apartment because we really didn't see the need of having our own house. When we moved here in London, we finally decided that we don't want to rent another apartement, and that's when he and I bought this house. It has about ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, and one library. I don't really know the real reason for buying a really big house. It really gets lonely when everyone is not home.

"What are we going to do with this house?" I asked; in such short notice, it's going to take a long time to sell this house.

"We're keeping it of course. I mean we could actually use this as a vacation house or something." James said as he looked around. I could tell that he really is going to miss this house by the way he was looking around.

"We'll see you in the morning mum, we're going to pack our things now, and get some sleep." Marie Anne said as she stood up from the carpeted floor, and Lizabeth followed her.

"Okay." I said as I gave them a hug and a kiss on their forehead. James did the same before they went up to their rooms.

"So am I going to school with the girls too?" I asked when the girls were finally up to their room. I haven't been to school for 80 years. James actually just expects me to stay home. Since he's older than me, he acts like my own father, which is nice, but sometimes his decisions for me really sucks. I can't wear clothes that are shorter than my knees, I can't go out when no one is home, and I can't go to school. Do you know how boring my life is?

"Since we are starting a new life in Forks, maybe this time I could change the rules. Yeah, I guess you can go to school." James said hesitantly.

"Yay! I can go to school!" I said bouncing up my chair.

"Wow. I thought teenagers hate school?" James said with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, but you're forgetting that I am not a normal teenager. Besides, I miss going to school. Maybe you'll be my English teacher." I teased.

"Maybe." James said with his big grin still on his face.

Edward's POV

80 years had past since we left Bella. All we know is that she had been kidnapped, and that she never came back. Maybe the kidnapper killed her, but who knows?

"Edward, Carlisle said that we would be starting school again the day after tomorrow." Alice said as she walked into my room. The family and I moved back, here, in Forks a little over a year ago. Carlisle got a job at the hospital. Before our move back here in Forks, we met a new vampire like us. Her name is Melinda, and she looks like she is in her late twenties. Her life story is pretty much the same as Esme's only her son died because of a car accident. After the funeral, she committed suicide by cutting her wrist. Tanya's boyfriend found her almost dead, but he was able to change her into one of us. She said that she stayed with the Denali clan for almost twenty years. I really like her because she acts like the second mother of the family, and she understands me and the sorrow that I have inside me.

"Okay, I think I'm going hunting." I said, and I stood up from where I was sitting.

"Oh, okay. When are you going to be back home?" Alice asked though she didn't have to.

"Tomorrow night." I said, and I left the room. I have a lot of things to think about, and I don't want my family to worry.

Lizabeth's POV

"Marie, do you ever think about dad?" I asked my sister. Mum really never told us anything about him. All she told us was that he left while she was pregnant. She also told us about his family being vampires. She told us that one of them could see the future like me, but in a different way.

"Yeah, but when I do see him, I'll never forgive him." Marie said as she let out a small yawn.

"Me too. Do you remember when mum told us about one of his sister being able to see the future, like me?" I asked. I was never the kind of person to hold grudges, but in this case, it's different.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Don't you see it? If she could see the future, she would have seen us coming or she could have seen mum telling dad that she was pregnant." I explained. Sometimes Marie can be so clueless.

"Oh. Maybe…maybe…I don't know actually…" Marie said.

"Oh well. I am actually excited about going to America. We've never been there, but mum and uncle have." I said. Mum said that as soon as she was changed, she and Uncle James moved out of the United States. We were actually born in Australia, but when we were about one year old, we moved to Russia, and we stayed there for four years, and then we moved back to Australia. We stayed there for another four years, and then we moved again in France. We stayed there for about ten years. I don't remember the places we've been to, but I do remember that before we move here in London, we were in Germany. London was actually the only place we've stayed in for a long time. Maybe 30 to 45 years. We didn't go to school right away so that because people might see that we don't age. Uncle didn't work right away too. Since we have millions of dollars somewhere around the house, money was never a problem.

"I'm excited too." Marie said.

"Do you think everyone in America would be nice?" I asked. I'm not too worried about it, I'm just curious.

"Maybe. How big do you think our house in Forks will be?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it would be slightly smaller than this one. I think that the house there would be big enough for six people. Do you think we're each getting a new car?" I asked.

"Maybe. I want a Porsche." Marie said.

"Me too." I said.

"What are we going to tell the guys? I really like Brad, but we can't tell them that we're vampires." Marie said, and she has a good point.

"I really like Simon too, but what are we going to do?" I said. Maybe they'll understand. Maybe we could turn them into vampires.

"Maybe we could tell them about us. Then we could change them." Marie said.

"The question is, do they like us as more than just a friend?" I said.

"You're right, it won't be worth telling them if they don't like us for more than just friend." Marie said with a sigh.

"I don't think that we should say goodbye to them. It's going to hurt so much, leaving the only person that you actually love, and saying goodbye isn't going to help at all." I said, and I started crying. My sobs filled the entire room

"Let's just pack our things. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet new guys in Forks." Marie said, but I could tell that she was only trying to get off of the topic because she didn't want to cry.

"Okay." I sighed, and we went on packing our things; not that it's going to take along time, but there really nothing to do. Hopefully things will get better in Forks.

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter. I don't know if this is good or not. In my opinion I could have done much better, and I don't care if you guys give me bad reviews. Unfortunately, I didn't want Bella's daughters dead so I just made them to be half vampires. I also added Melinda so that James would have a companion. I'm really happy that you all like the first chapter, and I'm hoping that you'll like this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

"Ladies, time to go." I said. We got to Forks the day before yesterday, and we are all settled in. James had bought another house, but slightly smaller than the one we own in London. It has about six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a library. It also has a huge garage, which we now need because as it turns out, James had bought each of us a car. Mine is a Ferrari, Porsche for my daughters, and a Mercedes for him. Honestly, he's trying to spoil us. He acts like the father everyone would dream of having.

"Aw, but mum, school doesn't even start for another hour." Lizabeth said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Come on, it's the first day of school. Aren't you excited?" I asked. Of course they are, they've always love school. Once when they were in kindergarden, they started crying when they couldn't go to school.

"Of course we are. It's just that we're really nervous. What if no one likes us?" Marie said.

"Oh puh-lease. Of course they'll like both of you, and if they don't, it's their loss. Besides, I'm always here for both of you." I said.

Today will be my first day of school, and to tell the truth, I'm actually nervous too. James never did let me go to school for the past eighty years, but this time he said that it was my choice so I decided to jump in in the opportunity because he might change his mind.

"Thanks for the pep talk mum. You're the best." Lizabeth said as she hugged me.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. I thought I was the best?" James joked as he walked in the room. He was carrying a manila folder, and I'm sure that inside it are the names of the students he's going to have.

"Of course you are. Just not the best mum, but the best uncle in the whole world." Marie said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aw…thank you. Now we better leave. You all still need to get your schedules." James said as he walked away from Marie to get his brief case from the kitchen counter.

"Can we please drive our own car?" Lizabeth asked with her irresistible puppy dog pout.

"We promise we'll be good." Marie Anne said with a put on her face.

"Sure. Why not? We can all drive our own car. You guys might want to explore the town a little bit, and you won't be able to do that if you're riding with me, but starting tomorrow, you'll have to ride in one car. We don't want people talking about us, do we?" James said. He has a point. People are bound to talk about us if we keep going aound town with fancy cars.

"That's totally fine. We promise not to cause trouble." Marie said.

"Thank you so much." Lizabeth said as soon as we calmed down, and we gave him a big hug.

"No problem. Now let's go. I want to get there early, the school is about forty-five minutes away." James said, but we still had about fifty-five minutes until the school officially starts.

"Not with the way we drive." Marie and Lizabeth said in unison, and they were gone in a blink of an eye.

Edward's POV

"Let's go. By the time we get there, the school is going to be packed with students, and we still need to get our schedules." I said, but there's still about fifty minutes until the school bell rings. I'm not that too excited about going back to school, but I got to try for Esme and Melinda. They've been worried about me, and I don't want them to worrying about me so I try hard for both of them.

"Slow down Edward, there's still about fifty minutes until school starts." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I want to get to school early." I said, and Jasper just shrugged it off. A minute later, Emmett walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Alice. How is the school going to be today?" Emmett asked. Though he doesn't show it, I can still tell that he's was bummed out about not being able to see Bellaagain. She was practically a real sister to him, and I feel bad about it because it was all my fault.

"I can't see anything bad happenning so I don't think anything bad is going to happen." Alice said.

"Well, this should be interesting." Emmett mumbled to himself as he he picked his bag up from the kitchen counter.

"Come on let's go." I said and ran to my car. As soon as I was in the driver's seat, I started the car, and waited for everyone to get in.

Alice sat in the passenger seat, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the back seat. I drove to school in silence, and I tried to block all of the thoughts that I can hear. Mind reading can be annoying sometimes, but it is kind of useful when a teacher calls on me, and I didn't catch the question.

Ten minutes later, we were in the school parking lot. There were only few students there, but after about another five minutes, two Porsche, very much the same as Alice's car, parked near my Volvo. Then a Ferrari came, and then soon after that a Mercedes came. They must be new students too. I watched them as got out of their cars. There were three girls, but I couldn't see their faces, and the other one was a man. He was holding a brief case so he must be a teacher. They started walking towards the office, but I still couldn't see their faces, but a very familiar scent hit my nose. Only one person in this world can smell like that, Bella. I wonder if the others can smeel it too.

"Let's go to the office." I said, and we started walking. The few students in the parking lot stared at us like we were celebrities. The new students were already there asking for their schedules when we got to the office, and the man is talking to the women behind the fron desk.

"Hi, my name is James Chase, and I'm the new English teacher." The guy said with an accent.

"Ah, Mr. Chase we've been expecting you. I heard you are one of the best English teacher in a boarding school in London." Ms. Caddie said. Wow, London. He must be really smart then.

"I don't know about that, but thanks for your compliment. By the way these are my daughters." He said as he pointed towards the three girls beside him.

"Hello, my name is Lizabeth." The girl in a low-rise jeans, pink and black halter-top said with her accent.

"Hi, my name is Marie Anne." The girl in a short black dress said with her accent.

"Hi, my name is Bella." The other girl said, and I felt myself tense up."Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I suppose you're all here for your schedules." Ms. Caddie said as she handed them papers, and the man left the room, but I didn't see his face because I was too focused on the three girls by the front desk.

"Thank you. I guess we should be going." The girl named Bella said.

"My pleasure. If you need any help, talk to me or the other teachers, we'll be happy to help you." Ms. Caddie said.

"Thank you." The girl named Lizabeth and Marie Anne said in unison. Ms. Caddie nodded her head, and the girls turned around. As soon as I saw their faces, I could feel my eyes widen. I mean, there she is. Bella. My Bella is standing right before my eyes. She was as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her, but only this time, she was a vampire.

'Is that Bella?' Emmett thought.

'But how?' Alice thought.

'That's impossible.' Jasper thought. The girls were already outside by the time we got our schedule.

'She's really pretty,' was all Rose could say.

"Come on. Let's catch up with them." I said as I started running in human pace to catch up with Bella and the other girls. There weren't any students in the parking lot except for a few. Bella really hasn't change a lot; she still smells the same. Before they could even take another step we were already in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I said, and as soon as I said my name, Bella's head jerked up, but she didn't react the way I thought she would.

"Hello, how may I help you? I'm Bella Chase." She said in a very calm voice. I totally deserve that, but she just can't hide the truth from me.

"Bella please you don't have to pretend like you don't know us." I said.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think I know you at all." She said, but I could tell that she was hiding her true feelings. Her eyes shows that she was shocked to see us, and that a part of her still wants me, but not enough to forgive me.

"Are you vampires too?" Lizabeth said. She looked exactly like Bella, and the girl named Marie Anne. I'm guessing that she and Lizabeth are twins, but why do they look like Bella?

"Yes." I said.

"Bella, don't you remember us?" Emmett asked. He's very surprised, but happy at the same time.

"Of course I do, but I'm just trying really hard not to. I'm afraid that the memories from my past would just haunt me." She said, and then smiled.

"Mum, who are these guys?" the girl named Marie Anne asked. I just noticed this, but she and the girl named Lizabeth has the same hair color as I do. I have a feeling about this, but I don't know if it's good or bad.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with you guys later, and remember don't call me mum around school, we wouldn't want to ruin our cover." Bella said.

"Okay." They both said in unison, and they each gave her a hug and a kiss in her cheek. The other two girls started walking away, and as soon as they were gone we started asking her questions.

"Why did they call you mom?" was the first question Alice asked.

"It's none of your business." Bella simply said.

Bella's POV

"It's none of your business." I said. Why should I tell them? If Edward really cared for me, then he would have stayed for another minute and listened to what I had to say the day he left me.

"Bella, it is our business. You don't know how hard it was for us to just leave you like that." Jasper said. It's been a long time since I've seen all of them, and I must admit that I was a little shock to see them here.

"Not since you all left me, and you don't know how hurt I was when all of you just decided to leave me. I treated all of you as my second family, and all of you leaving was all it took to ruin it for me." I said. Before Edward left me, everything I did was his business, but he left me, now everything I do is not his business anymore.

"Bella, just tell us who changed you and who those girls are." Rosalie said. She never did like me, I'm surprise she's butting in my business.

"Tell me one good reason on why I should tell you." I said.

"We care about you." Alice said.

"That's bullshit, but I'm going to tell you anyway. James changed me, and those girls are my daughters." I said, and I heard all of them gasp.

"James changed you? I should have known." Edward asked while he pinches his nose with his thumb and index fingers.

"Yeah, after you left me in the woods. We made a deal. He told me that he didn't really want to kill me, which is ironic because you said that when you read his mind, he was thinking of ways to kill me. I told him to change me so that I could help him be just like you." I said.

"I didn't want him to get near you." Edward said.

"Wait, did you just say that those two girls are your daughters?" Alice asked with a confuse look on her face.

"Yeah." I simply said.

"You bitch, you cheated on Edward!" Rosalie said. Okay, that wasn't new to me. I know that Rosalie didn't really like me in the first place so I already expected her to react this way.

"Ha! The only guy I slept with was Edward and no one else. The only guy I loved was Edward, and it was your brother who decided that he didn't love me anymore so don't blame me, blame your brother." I said as I checked my black manicured nails.

"Bella, don't you see it?" Edward asked.

"See what?" I said.

"I never intended on leaving you, but I just had to do something to get you out of the troubles that we've put you through. I lied to you Bella. I never stopped loving you. You should have known that." Edward said.

"If you did love me, then you would have taken another minute to listen to what I had to say. You would have just told me the truth instead of hiding me from James." I said. I don't feel anything towards Edward anymore. He hurt me so much that it made my heart go numb; not that it's still beating. Okay maybe I still have a little feeling towards Edward, but it's not enough for me to forgive him.

"I was an idiot. I should have taken a minute to listen to you." Edward said as he started to walk towards me, but with each step that he takes, I would take a step back. I'm afraid that if I get close to him, I would just give in.

"You're damn right you are." I said.

"Can't you give me another chance?" Edward asked with sadness in his eyes.

"No Edward. I don't want to fall in love again. I don't want to get hurt again." I said, and then the bell rang. I didn't even know that I've been talking to them for that long. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some classes to attend. If I were you, I wouldn't try talking to my daughters, they might just get angry."

**Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was bad, but thanks for reading reviewing. Anyways, i hope this is bettet. I tried revisig it, but i don't know if it's good. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Lizabeth's POV

"People are staring at us." Marie said. She and I are the exact oposite. Even with the little things we do, you can tell that we're different from each other.

"Don't worry about it. We've been through this in London remember?" I said. Starting at a new school wasn't really new to us. Every first day, people would either stare or glare at us. We usually don't make friends. Some people actually have some nerve to even talk to us.

"Yeah, but that's different. We actually had friends. Remember Brad and Simon?" Marie asked. All of our friends in London were all boys, and they were really fun to hang out with. We're not the type of girls who would spend our time shopping. We'd rather hang out with the guys and play some video games, and sometimes read. Everyone in school was jealous of us because they were the most popular guys in school, and they chose to hang out with us. There were times that we got some threatening note from the girls, which we thought was really of stupid.

"Yeah. I really miss them, but what can we do? It's not like we can tell them about us." I said, and as soon as I was done talking a red headed girl came up to us. She was wearing one of the shortest skirt I've ever seen, and her face is covered with a lot of make up.

"Are you like the new girls?" she asked, but her voice was so high-pitched that I had to cover my ears.

"Yes. Do we know you?" I asked.

"I'm Maxine Eliot. Do you like want to hang out with my friends and all?" she asked while she chewed her gum. There is one thing that I am sure of, there is no way Marie and I will hang out with this stuck up girl. This always happen to us in every school that we've been to. Peoplewould stuck up to us because they think that we're going to be popular.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lizabeth Chase, and this is my twin sister, Marie Anne Chase." I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Marie said, but the girl was just too impatient to hear her.

"So?" she asked, but just looking at her makes me want to hurl; is it even possible for a half vampire to vomit, but I wouldn't know because it has never happened to me.

"No thank you. We still have some unpacking to do at home, but thanks for asking though." I said. We already finished unpacking our stuff the day we got here, but I would rather be dead than hang out with her.

"Oh well. Just tell me if you like want to hang out." She said, and with that, she started to walk away. I saw some of her friends hiding behind the pillar a few feet from us.

"Did you see her make up?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I know, she looked like a clown, and her skirt barely covers her butt. I mean, do they even have a dress code or something?" I said, and Marie started to giggle.

"I'd rather drown in a pool of toxic acid than hang out with her." Marie said.

"Me too. Hey, did you see those people that mum was talking to?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, what about them?" Marie asked.

"Nothing, it's just that mum doesn't like them very much." I said.

"She was a bit snobby towards them." Marie said.

"Oh, well. Let's get to class before the bell rings." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Marie said. By now, she was walking faster than necessary, but I just walked beside her. A few minutes later, we were in our class. We were fortunate enough to have all of our classes together except for mum. She has different classes than us, but we do have lunch together.

When we walked in the room, everyone stopped what they were doing. We got stares from all the boys, and glares from the girls. This wasn't new to us. Everyone in London either stares or glares at us, and we were use to it. It's annoying at first, but we got used to it over the times.

"Ah, you must be the new students." The teacher said as soon as she noticed us.

"Yes ma'am." I said politely. Marie and I had been taught by our mother to be polite so we try all the time.

"What are your names?" she asked. The teacher seems nice, but she could use a makeover. She was wearing very thick-framed glasses, and her clothes were disgusting. Her hair is really long and greasy and has a lot of split ends.

"My name is Lizabeth and this is my twin sister Marie Anne." I answered, but she just walked away. She turned to quiet down the whole class, and started introducing us.

"Class! This is Lizabeth, and that is Marie Anne." The teacher said, and I heard the class mumble amongst themselves.

"Where did you come from?" one of the boys asked. He has black hair that covers his eyes, and his clothes were very descent, but I could tell that he's a player. He's very cocky.

"London. We were actually born in Australia, but we moved around a lot." I said. If he wasn't so cocky, I wouldn't mind hanging out with him, but the fact that he has a really nice smile makes up for his cockiness. But I still don't want to hang out with him.

"That's awsome." The boy who asked the question said. I hope our friends were here. I'm pretty sure that they would beat these guys up for talking to us. Simon is the most protective one. He never leaves my side, and that makes me like him even more. Brad does the same thing for Marie Anne. I think they like us, I mean like us, like us. I wish we could just tell them about who we really are, and then we could live happily.

"Ms. Lizabeth?" I heard the teacher. I must have zoned out again because everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of a fool.

"Yes?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention to hear what she was talking about.

"What did you say your last name was?" she asked. I don't remember telling her our last name, but just to avoid any more attention, I just told her.

"Chase." I said.

"Oh, you must be the daughters of the new teacher, who replaced Mr. Cadigan." The teacher said.

"Yes, we also have another sister named Bella, but unfortunately you don't have her for this class." I said. Well you know the story; Bella is actually our mother, who is posing as our sister.

"Wow, well, welcome to the school." The teacher said. I was just about to thank her, but I just realized that I don't know her name.

"Pardon me, but I must have forgotten to ask about your name, ma'am." I said, and she made a face like she was really shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mrs. Gambino." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gambino." I said.

"Likewise. This may seem random, but may I ask where you learned how to be polite?." The teacher said, and the bell rang.

"Our mother thought us everything there is to know to be polite." Marie said,

"Wow. Would you look at the time. Why don't you sit behind Mr, Maloney and Mr. Adams?" Mrs. Gambino said as she pointed towards two guys wearing thick glasses.

"Thank you." Marie and I said at the same time as we took our seats.

Bella's POV

How dare he say that he never stopped loving me? He was the one who left me, and now he's coming back saying that he wants me back. They just can't expect me to forgive them. Alice was my best friend when I was human, and then all of a sudden she starts acting weird and leaves me. I treated Emmett and Jasper as my own brothers, and I trusted them. He said that he was leaving because he wanted to protect me, but didn't he realize that has causing me more pain than any injury I've had. They put me through a lot of pain, and they expect me to just forgive them after eighty years. This is unbelievable.

**Author's Note: I don't know if this is good, but please read and review. I stayed up all last night to finish this chapter, and it would be nice if i got some reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

"You know, this was all your fault." Jasper said, and he was right. If I hadn't forced all of them to leave, maybe I would have been there to see my daughters grow up, and Bella and I would still be together. I could have changed her myself instead of James.

"I know. I was an idiot back then. I thought I was protecting her, but the opposite happened." I said.

"Maybe if we give her some time, she'll forgive us. They say that time can heal open wounds after all." Emmett said full with hope.

"Well, maybe we could start by getting know those two girls that she was with." Rosalie said. She's always been jealous of Bella, and still is, but I just want to tell her to get over it; that wouldn't be nice. She's my sister after all.

"You mean Edward's daughters?" Alice asked.

"How can we know for sure that they're Edward's daughters? She could have cheated on him before we left." Rosalie said.

"If she cheated on Edward, I could have seen it." Alice said.

"Alice, you don't always see the future." Rosalie said.

"So what? I know Bella wouldn't do anything like that to Edward. She really loved him." Alice said.

_Who is that hottie? _I heard, but I don't know who it was exactly.

"Fighting won't solve anything so can we just go to class? Maybe we could befriend those girls, and find out who's their father." Emmett said.

"You know that's actually not a bad idea." Alice said.

"Come on. Let's just go." I said. The bell is about to ring and I do not want to be late for the first day of school.

"Yeah, let's just meet up in the cafeteria." Jasper said, and we all went our separate ways.

**Bella's POV**

The fact that everyone was staring at me made my first few classes a bit uncomfortable, and it would have been much better if 'they' weren't here. I was living just fine with my daughters and James until they showed up. Now, my daughters are going to wonder why I'm not friendly towards them.

_"Hey, is it okay if we sit here?" Alice asked._

_"Sure, you're the vampires from this morning right?" Lizabeth said, and took a sip of her soda and a bite from her sandwich._

_"This is random, but I thought you two are vampires?" Emmett asked. How typical._

_"Oh, we're half vampires. We do stuff that humans do, but we also hunt for blood just like mum and Uncle James. Our father was a vampire, and our mother was human. Before she could tell our dad that she was pregnant, he left her." Marie said as she took a bite of her sandwich._

_"Oh, well that explains it." was all Emmett could say, and Alice gave Rosalie an I-told-you-so-look._

Why did I see this now? At lunch? When its about to happen? This is the first time I got a delay on my visions; usually they happen an hour or so before they actually happen. Now I have to look for them before they get to my daughters.

"Is God against me or something?" I said under my breath as soon as I opened the cafeteria door, and on the very corner are my daughters with them. I didn't have any choice, but to just walk towards them.

"There's our…er…sister." Lizabeth said.

_She's even more stunning than the last time I saw her. _Edward thought.

"It's okay Lizabeth, they know who I am." I said, and I took a seat between Marie and Lizabeth.

"Oh, well then…this is our mother." Marie said.

"We know…he's your father after all." Rosalie said as she pointed at Edward, who was staring at me. Lizabeth got tense, and so did Marie. I knew this was going to happen as long as they are here, but why now?

"So you're saying he's the guy who left our mother." Lizabeth said with venom on her voice.

"And you're the aunt who supposedly sees the future?" Marie asked as she pointed towards Alice.

"Yeah. I guess Bella told you a lot about us." Alice said.

"Let's go." Lizabeth said, and we all stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere is better than here." Marie said.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I'll have to give them a small talk." I said, and as soon as they were gone, Rosalie started to talk.

"So you raised them with hatred towards us?" Rosalie said, and it sounded like she was angry.

"No, I told them about what you all did to me. You really can't blame them for the hatred they have towards all of you." I said.

"Well, you could have told them that we didn't mean to leave you." Rosalie said,

"Oh so you want me to say: 'you're father and his family left me, but they were just trying to protect me. Maybe you could meet them when we all reunite again someday.' I don't think so, and why do you care anyway? Oh, that's right you were jealous of me because I was human. News flash Rosalie, you had everything a human girl could ever want. Not all people want to have a child, and I'm not saying that I regret giving birth to my own children because I love them with all the fiber of my being, so get over it." I said, and I started to walk away, but I stopped again.

"By the way, keep in mind that we're always one step ahead of you, so if you ever plan on breaking in on our house, we'll know." I said, and walked away.

Edward's POV

"How dare she?" Rosalie said as she broke her lunch tray in half.

"Rosalie will you calm down. Besides, she does have a point. You of all people should not be jealous of a human. You have everything a girl could ever ask for, and having a kid is not everything in the world." Jasper said.

"So you're taking her side, the girl who doesn't even want to see us, instead of me." Rosalie said. I knew that this was going to turn into a really big fight.

"So what? She has a right to be mad at us. We left her in the most difficult time of her life." Jasper said.

"She insulted me." Rosalie said.

"So what Rosalie, we left her, and that kind of overrules the part where she insulted you." Alice said, and Rosalie just glared at her.

"Instead of fighting, can we just figure out a way to talk to her? She was like a real sister to me, and it would be nice if I could hang out with her again." Emmett said.

"We could try going over to their house." Jasper suggested.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Alice said.

"Fine, let's do it tonight." Jasper said.

"I don't want any part of this." Rosalie said.

"No one asked you to be part of it, Rosie." Emmett said, and Rosalie looked like she was going to explode from all the ganging up that we did.

"Ugh! Has everyone lost their minds?" Rosalie said as she broke another lunch tray.

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays to everyone. I finally updated, school is getting tougher so please be patient. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. Happy Christmakwanzukkah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Lizabeth's POV**

"Where are we going?" Marie asked. Mum had stayed behind to talk to the vampires, who one of them as it turns out is our father.

"I don't know. I just don't want to see or be near them." I said as I started to walk towards my car.

"Well, can we maybe stay in school until the end of the school day. I mean, it's our first day, and I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression to the teachers." Marie said. How typical of her.

"Sure, but I just hope that we don't have any classes with them." I said.

"Well, you tell me, you're the one who can see the future." Marie said.

"Oh my God, you are so right." I said, and I tried to concentrate, so that I could see whether we get a class with any of them, but everything was blurry.

"So?" Marie asked.

"Nothing. It's all blurry." I said.

"Can we just go to class then?" Marie asked impatiently.

"Fine, but don't try to stop me when they're in our class. Who know what I'll do?" I said.

"Yeah, we'll be thanking you for exposing us to humans." Marie said,

"Good point." I said, and we started walking towards our next class.

We were the first one to be in class. We have English right now, and by the looks of it, we have Uncle James as our teacher.

As promised, Marie and I made it out of the school without anymore contact with our 'father,' and his family. As soon as the bell rang, Marie and I ran to our cars. Our mum was already there waiting for us.

**Bella's POV**

Even though Edward and Alice were in a couple of my classes, I tried to ignore the fact they are boring a hole in behind my back. As soon as the last bell rang, I ran out of the room as fast as I could so that I could avoid Edward and Alice. Not a minute after I got in my car, my daughters came running towards their car.

"Hey mum." Marie greeted.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"It was okay." Lizabeth said.

"You know what, let's just go home, and forget that they're even here." I said.

"Okay, but if they try something, who know what I'll do." Lizabeth said.

"Oh, I won't stop you." I said, and we all got into our own car. James will be home a little later than us so I'd rather go home than wait.

As soon as my daughters got into their cars, they sped right off of parking lot. The other students just stared with their eyes wide open. On my rear view mirror, I saw Edward looking after my car took off. There was something about that look that's making my dead heart beat. I mean he was just standing there, and yet he looks like he was a god. As soon as he was out of sight, the anger came back. I cannot believe that a single look on his face can make me forget that I have anger towards them.

It only took about ten minutes to get home. Lizabeth and Marie were already there when I got home. As soon as I walked in the house, I saw an odd look on Lizabeth's face. Almost the same look that she gets when she gets visions.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as she snapped out of it.

"For one thing, they'll be here in two minutes. Any plans?" Lizabeth asked, and I instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I can sing when they get here." Marie suggested.

"Yeah, but then we would all fall asleep, except for you." Lizabeth said.

"We could use earplugs or leave until they are all asleep." I suggested.

"I don't think earplugs would work, so I guess you should leave, and stay far away. Come back after five minutes." Marie said, and I nodded my head.

"Come on mum." Lizabeth said, and we ran out the back door.

**Edward's POV**

Me, Alice, and the rest of the family decided to give Bella a little visit. Esme and Carlisle were happy to hear that Bella is still alive. Melinda on the other hand, just want to meet my love interest even though she doesn't love me anymore. We were already standing right in front of their door when we heard this beautiful voice coming from inside. It was the sweetest voice I've ever heard. We stood out there for about a minute, and then I felt my eyelids get heavy. The next thing I knew, my family just started falling on the ground one by one. I was the last one to fall. It was as if we were sleeping.

***

I don't know how long I've been down on the floor, but it seemed like someone had moved us inside the house. As soon as I opened my eyes, my family woke up as well. My vision was a little blurry at first so I had to blink several times to fix it. When I can finally see clearly, I saw three tall figures standing five feet away from us.

"What happened?" I heard Alice asked, but Bella on the other hand just started chuckling.

"I warned you not to come here." Bella said. Is this what she meant when she said that they were one step ahead of us?

"Oh, Bella, I am so happy to see you." Esme said as she walked towards her to give her a hug, but Bella just started to walk backwards to get away from Esme.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Bella said, but without any emotions.

"Mum, Uncle James is going to be here soon." Lizabeth said, and I could see the confusion on Esme and Carlisle's face.

"Bella, I don't want to be-" Carlisle started saying.

"They're my daughters, and possibly your granddaughters. No I didn't sleep with anyone else." Bella said.

"Who changed you?" Esme asked.

"James. Remember him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, we didn't mean to leave you, we thought that we were protecting you." Esme said.

"Yeah, you protected me alright." Bella said.

"What's gotten into you?" Carlisle asked.

"When you left me, did you expect me to forgive all of you just like that?" Bella asked with a snap of her finger. Not long after that, James came through the door with his briefcase.

"Hi Uncle James." The twins said in unison.

"Hello, I see we have some visitors." James said.

"Ah, James, you've changed." Carlisle said.

"Yes, and it's all because of Bella." James said as he wrapped his arm on Bella's waist.

"I don't understand." Esme said.

"Why don't you ask Edward?" Bella said.

"I'm afraid I haven't met you yet." Melinda said from behind me. I saw her looking at James with her twinkling eyes.

"Me too." James said as he let go of Bella. He held his right hand out for Melinda to shake.

'She's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen.' I heard James' thought, and I heard a small growl escape my throat.

"I'm Melinda. I just joined Carlisle's coven." She said, and she gave him a smile that no one in our family has ever seen.

'He's…wow.' Melinda said in her throat.

"It's nice to meet you." James said and kisse the back of her hand.

"Ahem." Bella said, Apparently I wasn't the only one being annoyed.

"Right…um…why don't you guys stay for a little while, and then we can catch up." James said.

"But James!" Bella said.

"Bella, I know that they left you, but it was 80 years ago. Besides they thought that they were protecting you." James said. Finally, someone who understands.

"Uncle James, you can't be serious." Lzabeth said.

"I am serious. Besides, we do need to talk, and if you don't agree with me, I'll take away your car for two months." James said.

"But-" Lizabeth started to say, but James interrupted

"Not buts." James said.

"Fine, I'm just going to get something to eat." Lizabeth said, and then stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Well, what do you guys want to know?" James asked.

"Everything." Carlisle said.

They talked on and on and on. It never seemed to end. Lizabeth never did come back from the kitchen so her twin went to check on her. The whole time, I stared at Bella who would once in a while look at me. For 80 years, I've been suffering, and now that I know that she's still alive; I'm not going to let her go again. I will do whatever it takes to make her mine again.

**Bella's POV**

James and Carlisle talked on and on and on. I wasn't really listening; I was just staring into space. Lizabeth never did come back from the kitchen so Marie went to check on her. Once and a while I would glance towards Edward's direction, and I would see him staring at me. There was a time when I thought about forgiving them, but I'm just afraid of getting hurt again. I don't know if I'll be able to learn how to love him again. I know that it's been 80 years, but my heart is still wounded. It has a hole that not even my own daughters can heal. He took my heart with him, and I don't know if forgiving them would make the hole disappear. I looked at Edward once again, and when I saw his eyes, I saw suffering. It was too much for me; I have to look away, but his eyes were holding me captive. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't; it was a good thing that my daughter got my attention.

"Mum…we're going to go upstairs, and do some homework." Marie said.

"Sure." I said, and she and Lizabeth went up to their own room. As soon as they were gone, I sneaked another glance towards Edward, and he was still staring at me. His stares used to make me blush, and I'm sure that if I were still a human, I would blush.

I don't know what to do anymore, forgiving Edward and his family is the right thing, but when I think about what they did to me, the thought of forgiving them goes downhill. I would talk to James about it, but I already know what he would say. I just wish that God would just give me a sign.

**Author's Note: I may not be able to update right away, but please read and review. When I get the time, I'll update, but I won't if i don't get at least 20 reviews. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diasclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

"Good afternoon, everyone. This is Mr. Capasso, and I just have one announcement." The man from the PA system said as Alice and I walked in through the blue-wooden door of the cafeteria. Everyone was having their own little chat, but as soon as Mr. Capasso started talking again, the chattering stopped. We walked to a table on the very corner of the cafeteria, and when I looked at Alice, she had this big grin plastered on her face. I tried to read her mind, but she was singing the alphabet over and over again.

"On January 20, we will be having a talent show, but we can't have one if we don't have any participants now, can't we? Sign up sheets will be at the main office, and I'm encouraging all of you to sign up. More announcements will be made about the tickets. Thank you for your time." Mr. Capasso said, and he got off of the PA system as soon as he was done. I looked at Alice again, but the same grin is still plastered on her face, and then it hit me like a meteor. Alice must have foreseen about the talent show and now she's thinking about signing me up.

"You wouldn't." I said angry when I finally got a hold of myself, but Alice pretended like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Wouldn't what?" she asked with her cherry, and I saw the rest of our family start to walk over us.

"Alice you can't be serious about signing me up for the talent show." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about that, but now that you mentioned it, good idea." Alice said as she made a mental note to herself.

"Alice!" I hissed, and I let out a growl that I didn't even know I was holding in.

"You are such a baby, Edward." Alice said, and I felt my hand make a dent into the wooden table. By now, the whole family was already sitting on the round table.

"Why are you torturing our little Eddie, Alice?" Emmett asked, and I felt like punching him straight in the face because he knew that I don't like to be called by that nickname.

"Well, I was just telling him that he should be on the talent show." Alice said.

"What wrong with that? You are a great guitarist and pianist; everyone would love you." Jasper said, and I glared at him for not backing me up on this.

"Yeah, it's not like you have something to lose." Emmett said.

"Gee, thanks for the support." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." Emmett said.

"I was being sarcastic. Besides, I have no intentions of signing up for the talent show." I said.

"That is why I didn't hesitate to sign you up." Alice said, and she looked at her fingernails as if she was bored.

"Here we go." Rose said from where she was sitting.

"Alice, you can't do that." I hissed at her, but in truth, I wasn't at all mad at her. Who can stay mad at her with her perkiness?

"Yes I can, and there is no way out of it because I told Mr. Capasso about how you're a great musician. He's really excited." Alice said.

"Alice, I swear, I will ask Carlisle to take all of you're credit cards, and you better watch all of your clothes because who knows what I'll do." I warned her.

"Like you have the nerve to do that." Alice said, and she was right. Whenever I threaten her about something, I don't actually do it.

"You better start thinking about what you're going to do for the show." Emmett said, but I already knew what I already figured out what I'm going to do while Alice and I were busy 'fighting.' I'm going to play the guitar and sing the song I wrote while I was at my depression state.

**Bella's POV**

It's been almost a week since the Cullens visited us. I must admit that I'm pretty disappointed that none of them had tried to make any contact with us. Well, maybe except for Melinda. She and James practically became inseparable. They would go out every night, and sometimes she would come over, and keep me company while James does his work. I'm really happy for both of them because they complete each other, and it's really visible through their eyes.

"Bella, do you and the girls want to go to the talent show?" James asked as he tried to fix his messy blond hair.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway, but I'll ask the girls." I said as I folded a page from the book that I was reading. I ran up the stairs, and knocked on Marie's door.

"Come in." I heard the girls say.

"Hey, do either of you want to go to the school's talent show?" I asked.

"Anything sounds great right now. There's like nothing to do." Marie said as she got up from her bed.

"Yeah, I'll go too." Lizabeth said, and she closed her laptop.

"Come on. James is waiting." I said. Melinda will probably be here in a minute.

"Hold on. Just let me change out of this shirt." Lizabeth said, and within a second, she was gone. She looks great, but I don't see the point of changing into a different outfit. Marie and I went straight downstairs, and Melinda was already there.

"Hi Bella. Marie." She greeted us.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked as I gave her small hug.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked.

"Fine." I said, and then Lizabeth showed.

"Hi, Mel." Lizabeth greeted.

"Hey, Liz." Melinda said back.

"Should we go now then?" James asked from the kitchen door.

"Sure." We all said at the same time, and then we headed out of the door. There were five of us, but we all fit into James' car. Melinda sat up front while she was holding his hand as he drove. I thought that it was really cute, but it reminded me of the times when I was still human before Edward left. I felt like someone had just poke a hole through my dead heart, and I couldn't take it anymore so I closed my eyes tightly.

About ten minutes later, James parked his car in the parking lot, and we all got out. Not a moment later, something caught my attention. I saw all the Cullens, except for one person, walking towards us. Part of me was happy, but part of me was hurting.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Esme asked, but I just took a deep breath and a step back.

"Good, we're good. How about you?" James asked.

"We're good. How about you Bella?" Esme asked directly to me.

"Fine." I said, and then Alice spoke up all of a sudden.

"We have to get inside or all the best seats are going to be gone." Alice said. For some reason she has these sparkles in her eyes like she was excited about something, but I can't put my hands on it.

"Yeah, let's go." James said, and we all started to walk into the school and towards the small auditorium. My daughters and I were walking behind everyone else, and we just started to talk amongst ourselves.

"Bella. We're sitting over here." I heard James said as he sat up front three rows away from the stage. As much as I didn't want to be close to the stage, my daughters and I just followed where everyone else was sitting. As soon as we were all seated, a tall man wearing a suit came out from backstage, and started talking.

"Good evening, everyone. I am so happy to see all of you here tonight." The man kept on blabbering, but I decided to tune him out. Soon after he was done, the show began, but I wasn't really paying attention. The show went by in a blur, and just when I thought that it was done, the same man who started the show introduced someone, who I didn't expect to be up there.

"And last but not the least, Edward Cullen." As soon as the name was said, I looked up in the stage to see him staring at him.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm dedicating this song to someone I cared for a long time, but stupid me, I left her. I want to say sorry, and I hope that this song says it all." He said, never looking away from me. I looked over at my daughters, and their mouths were wide open. I looked back up the stage; he started to play his guitar and sing.

_Oh I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss; I love all of your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss; I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss; I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry baby_

_I'm sorry baby_

_Yeah, I'm sorry_

Edward strung the last cord of the song, and then he was done. Everyone started clapping. I looked over at my daughters, and their eyes were filled with tears. Of course they would be crying. He just wrote the most beautiful song, and it was dedicated to me, us. I knew that if I was still human, I would be crying just like my daughters.

"Oh, mum, that was the most beautiful song ever." Marie said through her tears.

"I know sweetie, I know." I said. I looked at the Cullens, and they were all staring at me. I wanted to give them a hug, but part of me is still wounded. I didn't know what to do so I ran out of the auditorium. I ran as fast as I could into the same meadow that he took me many decades ago. I knew that Lizabeth would be telling them where I am so I just decided to lay on the grass and stare up in the sky. I could feel the cool breeze against my skin, but with my cold skin, it didn't really make any difference.

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 7, and i hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me a long time to update. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I was just lying down on the green grass when I heard faint footsteps from behind me, and when the wind blew in my direction, I caught a scent I knew too well. I sat up, and waited for him.

"Lizabeth said that you'd be here." Edward's smooth angelic voice said.

"Well, this is the only place I could think of, and even if I was far away, I know that Liz would be able to see me." I said as he sat down next to me.

"I really am sorry." Edward said, and I could tell from the tone of his voice that he really meant it.

"I know. The song, it was beautiful. Did you write it while you were 'away'?" I asked as I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Yes because I never stopped on loving you. Leaving you was the worst thing I ever did." Edward said.

"So, how did the girls take it?" I asked.

"Well after the show, they came running to me, and they both gave me a hug." Edward said.

"Well, that's good. I didn't think that they were going to be able to forgive you that fast." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked me.

"You just did." I joked and I gave him a smile.

"I'm serious." Edward said.

"Sure." I said.

"When James changed you, how did you handle it?" he asked.

"We moved into a more secluded area. I was pregnant at the time, but I still handled hunting with him. Two years after the girls were born, we thought that we were ready. James handled it really well, and I found out that human blood is not very appetizing to me, so it wasn't a problem with me." I explained to him.

"That's good then." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said.

'What abilities do you have?" Edward asked.

"I can hear other people's thought, and I can see the future exactly how things are going to happen. Liz can see the future just like me, and when Marie sings, she can make everyone fall asleep." I said.

"That's really cool." Edward paused. "So I guess that you hear what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute, you said that you only had one question." I said.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, you can't expect me to have just one question." Edward said.

"That's true." I said.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Edward asked, and I nodded my head.

"Will you forgive me with everything I did?" Edward asked.

"You're already forgiven, but if you screw it up again, don't expect me to welcome you with open arms." I said.

"Thank you." Edward said, and he gave me a really tight hug.

"Your scent is still the same." I said randomly.

"I love you." Edward said, and hearing him say it made my dead heart beat again.

"I love you too." I said. Our lips were slowly inching closer. His eyes were staring me straight into my eyes. He was breathing right into me, and his scent grew stronger, I know that if I were still human, I would have fainted already.

Edward was staring at my bottom lips, and he looks like he was hungry. I was getting impatient so I slowly closed the distance between our lips. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a jolt of electricity ran through my body. The kiss started slowly, but as the time passed, it became more passionate. Edward used his tongue to lick my lower lip; asking for an entrance, and I granted it. I got up from where I was sitting, and placed myself on his lap. My hands brushed through his tousled hair, and his hands were moving their way down on my waist.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but we eventually took a break from it.

"Wow" was all I said, and he flashed me his famous crooked smile.

"We better get back, they'll get worried." Edward said, and we both got up from where we were sitting.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. After hearing the song from the talent show, I just want to hear him sing again.

"Sure." He said.

"Will you sing to me again? A different song please?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, and then he started singing.

_It was so easy that night_

_Should've been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant_

_There was nothing to compare to_

_I know everything changes_

_All the cities and faces_

_But I know how I feel about you_

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_Give me tonight and I'll show you_

I know everything changes

_I don't care where it takes us_

_Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day passed me by_

_Not a day passed me by_

_When I don't think about you_

_And there's no moving on_

_Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_And I know how I feel about you now_

"I love you." Edward said as he finished the song. It was a really good song, and I wanted to cry.

"That was amazing. When did you write it?" I asked.

"Just now. I knew how the song's going to sound like; all I had to do was make up the lyrics." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"It's beautifuld." I said.

"How about we go back now?" Edward asked, and we both ran home.

We got to the house that James had just bought ten minutes later, and everyone was there. They were all sitting in the living room, talking to each other. They all looked up when Edward and I walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi mum, hi dad," Lizabeth and Marie said at the same time.

"Dad? I like the sound of that." Edward said.

"I missed you so much Bella." Emmett's booming voice said as he ran towards me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you too. I missed everyone." I said.

"Oh my God, this calls for a shopping trip." Alice said, and I just groaned; my daughters just sat where they were sitting with excited faces.

"Rose, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry too." She said and we hugged each other. Everyone gave me a hug, and I felt whole again. I felt like everything in the past never happened.

"Who wants to play baseball tomorrow night? There will be a thunderstorm." James said, and everyone answered with a bunch of we do's.

**Author's Note: I was going to update a couple of days ago, but the stupid Internet wasn't working, and I am so sorry if you waited for a long time for this chapter. The song is call "about you now" by the sugarbabes, and I thought it kind of goes along with the whole thing. I hope I didn't ruin the story. I'm sorry if I'm rushing things, but I have a lot of story ideas in my binder, and I want to start them. By the way, there's probably going to be two or three chapters more for this story, and again, I'm really sorry if I'm ruining the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Author's Note: I wasn't going to update until I got enough review, but I just couldn't wait. **

Bella's POV

It's been almost a week since Edward and I got back together. I know it was kind of fast, but when he wrote the song for the talent show, it showed me that he really regret leaving me, and lieing to me 80 years ago. I should have given him a hard time, but I just couldn't help it. Throughout the time that he and his family were away, I think I knew at some point that if they ever came back, I would forgive them like nothing ever happened. Everything kind of happened unexpected, and I have no problem with that as long as my girls and I are happy. I know for a fact that James is happy with Melinda so I don't have to worry about him.

Who would have thought that Rosalie and I would eventually treat each other as real sisters? Well, you better believe it because we practically hung out everyday of the week for the past week. I still found the time to be with Edward of course. I'm just so happy that the girls were able to accept Edward as their father, and all the Cullens as family.

As of right now, I am on my way to the Italian restaurant that Edward and I had our first date. He asked me out to dinner last night, and I happily accepted the invitation. There was no surprise with Rosalie, Alice, and Lizabeth going over board with my make up, but I am happy that Marie didn't take part of this whole makeover thing because I don't know if I would have been able to handle all of them. Edward insisted that Jasper escort me to the restaurant, and I just decided to just go along with his plan.

"Bella, calm down please. You're making me nervous." Jasper said as he drove 50 miles over the speed limit towards the restaurant.

"Sorry. It's just that this is like a first date to me, and I'm really nervous." I said.

"Yeah, I can feel that, but it is understandable." Jasper said. I could tell that we were almost at the restaurant because he started to slow down.

"Thanks." I said, and I gave him a shaky smile.

"No problem. Besides, Emmett is probably not the best choice considering that he and Rose are up to their room doing God knows what." Jasper said, and I felt like I was going to puke at the thought. It's something I do not want to know, and I'm happy that I'm going to be with Edward tonight. At least I don't have to hear anything unnecessary from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Good point." I said as Jasper stopped right in front of the restaurant.

"Good luck. If it makes you any better, Edward is nervous too." Jasper said, and I gave him a smile.

"Thatnks, I'll see you later." I said as I got out of the car.

"Bye." He said, and then drove away. I walked into the restaurant, and the hostess showed me where Edward was seated. Edward was wearing a crimson red button up shirt, and the first three buttons were unbuttoned. I knew that Alice had something to do with his choice of wardrobe because it was the same color as my dress. I'm wearing a crimson red strapless dress with a black ribbon around my waist. Edward let out a chuckle as soon as he saw me; I didn't take it as offensive because I know that he was chuckling with the way our clothes match.

"You look stunning." Edward said as he got up from where he was seated. He pulled out the chair in front of him for me, and I gladly sat down.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." I said, and he flashed me his gorgeous smile. About a minute later, our waitress came out. She was really beautiful, and the way she dressed is absolutely revealing. She eyed Edward hungrily, but I didn't care because Edward only had his eyes on me.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, and I'm your waitress for tonight. What would you like to drink?" the girl asked.

"I would like a coke please." I said, and she looked at me as if she hadn't seen me sitting there at all.

"Make that two please." Edward said, and he let out a sigh of relief when the girl was finally out of earshot.

"Why are we here if we can't even eat human foods?" I asked.

"I don't know. It seemed a good idea, but then I realized that you weren't human anymore." Edward said and chuckled nervously.

"Oh" was all I said, and the waitress came back with our drink. Just hearing her thoughts makes me want to just kill her right on the spot, but of course, I'm not going to.

"Here are your drinks. Have you decided on your dinner yet?" the girl asked with a hint of being flirtatious on her voice.

"Um…no…we won't be staying for long." Edward said, and I let out a sigh of relief. The girl just glared at me, and she stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Ugh!!! Her thoughts were sickening." I said, and Edward laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked as soon as he was calm enough.

"Sure." I said, and Edward took my left hand.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. (Pg. 514, _New Moon_) What I'm trying to say is I want to live my eternity with you. Will you marry me?" Edward asked, and he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. When he opened it, I saw a silver ring with an emerald stone in the middle of it. Around the green stone are little diamonds.

"I…I…I don't k-know what to say." I said.

"Say yes, and you'll make me the happiest vampire." Edward said.

"Yes." I said, and if I could cry, I know that I would be crying right now. Edward slid the ring on the fourth finger of my left hand. As soon as he looked up to me, I gave him a big smile. I was practically jumping inside me.

"I love you." He said, and he flashed me his crooked smile that I love.

"I love you too." I said as I leaned over the table and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Come on. Let's go home." Edward said before he kissed me fully on my lips.

"Okay." I said, and Edward left $50 on the table, and we both headed out the restaurant. We walked across the street, towards Edward's car. He opened the door for me, and I mumbled a thanks. I looked at my left hand again, and I smiled at the sight of the ring.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Of course not. I've been dreaming of this day for a long time." I said, and I kissed him on his cheeks.

"Good because I don't what I would do if you said no. I probably would have gone to the Volturi again, and provoke like how I tried before." Edward said, but I think that he wasn't supposed to say that aloud.

"You did what now?" I asked as he started to drive home.

"Um…er…uh…nothing." Edward said, but I knew that there's something I should know about. Instead of bugging him about it, I just let it it got. I know I'll find out about it later anyway.

We got home ten minutes later, and I broke Edward's seatbelt. Well, almost. I was just too excited, but I know that they already knew about Edward's proposal.

"If it makes you any better, I didn't tell them about it." Edward said as he opened the door for me.

"Really?!" I squealed, and I grabbed his arm. I dragged him inside the house. As soon as I opened the door, I found everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hey everyone!" I said cheerfuly.

"Hey. Someone looks awfully happy. What did you do to my little Bella?" James asked.

"He didn't do anything. I was just feeling a little hyper." I said as I ran my left hand through my hair. I didn't want to tell them yet because I want them to find out for themselves.

"Oh, I love that ring, but I don't re—oh my God he proposed." Alice said, and she jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Oh my God!" Lizabeth and Marie said at the same time.

"Congratulations." Esme and Carlisle said as they gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." James said.

"Me too." Melinda said from beside James.

"Took him long enough." Rosalie said.

"Finally." Emmett said, and he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations." Jasper said, and he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him back.

"Hey Edward, if you ever hurt her again, I will, literally, kill you." James said.

"Don't worry." Edward said, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "She's in good hands." He added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

From the moment I said 'I do,' everything in my life changed like the colors of every leaf of a tree during fall. The wedding was everything I had hoped for. Of course, I had nothing to do with it because Alice took control once she found out that Edward had proposed to me; it's not that I didn't want to help, I wanted to, but I also wanted to spend all my time with Edward. Everything was perfect, and my wedding day is a moment of my life that I will cherrish for always and eternity.

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ears as he wrapped his arm around me. Surprisingly, he took me to a private island that was given to Esme by Carlisle. It's beautiful, and the good thing is, we have it all to ourselves for a whole month.

"I love you too," I said as I turned my head without moving my body to kiss him. The kiss started as a peck, but it soon became passionate as Edward became an eager beaver to have me.

"I need you so badly," Edward groaned against my lips as his hands began to roam my body.

"Easy boy, we're going to be here for a whole month, we have time," I said while I held his head between my hands. I gave his lips a peck before I let go of his head.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be easy on you," Edward said with a seductive smile. It wasn't as breath taking as his crooked smile, but it still made me tingle in the inside.

"Don't worry, I like it rough," I said seductively against his ears.

"You asked for it," Edward said as he picked me up, and ran me towards one of the room in the cottage.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note: Okay, I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long period of time. In my defense, I had a lot going on with school and everything. As you can probably see, this chapter is short, and that's because this is the last chapter. I wanted this story to be short, so here's the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. I didn't really think it was that good, but surprisingly; the story got a lot of reviews. I am really thankful for all of you, readers, for your support. **


End file.
